Adventure Time with Flynn and Drake
by AngryBandit59
Summary: The adventures of Finn and Marceline's son, Flynn, and his cousin , Drake the Rainidog. Flynn's life is pretty sweet and carefree... but now, with the help of his friends, must deal with the new King of Evil, an enigmatic demon named Bosewicht. ( Flynn and Drake are OC's made by BossKing109, he let me use them)
1. Prolouge

Flynn flew through the chilly night sky between his two parents, one of his small hands in the cold grip of his mother's pale hand and the other in his father's mechanical claw. But he wasn't affected by their cold grips, for he was a Vampire. No ordinary Vampire, either, the Prince of Vampires. He was the son of Finn the Vampire King and his wife, Marceline the Vampire Queen. The young prince was just 5, still living with his parents in his mother's cave.

Fylnn had spiky hair, one side blond and the other black. Genetics were always an odd thing in Ooo. He looked just like his father, but he had his mother's red eyes. He wore black shorts with a red-shirt, while his father was wearing dark blue cargo pants and a light blue shirt, sleeves ripped off so he could fit his mechanical arm through it. His mother wore a purple dress with stripped stockings and red heels.

They soon landed in the Candy Kingdom, where a huge party was going on.

Finn rubbed his son's hair, "OK, son, you ready to have some fun?"

Flynn smiled, exposing his little fangs, "Can I go play with some other kids, Dad?"

An expression of great pain shot across his parents faces, surprising the little Flynn.

"Uh- No, son. It isn't safe. Who knows what kind of bad guys might be lurking around here?"

Flynn frowned, "Come on, Dad! I'm a Vampire and a quarter demon! I fight monsters all the time!"

Marceline placed her hand on her son's shoulder, "That's because me or your father are with you..."

Flynn huffed, "How am I suppose to be a good warrior when you won't even let me play with some other kids at a party?"

Finn sighed, looking to his wife.

"-Alright. Let's go see if Bubblegum or Simon can take care of you. Hey, it's been awhile since we've last seen them. I don't think you'd remember, do you Flynn?"

Flynn shook his head. "Just the stories you've told me."

Marceline smiled and picked her son up, "Then lets go see them!"

d

* * *

Flynn,with his parents, walked through the halls of the Candy Castle, approaching the thrones. Seated on one throne was a man in his mid-30's. He had on a pair of blue spectacles and regal, purple clothing. Seated atop his messy brown hair was a gold crown. This was the man who had taken care of his mother when she was around his age, Simon Petrikov. He had once wore a cursed crown, turning him into the insane monarch, Ice King. His parents had gone through his mind and recovered his memories, thus breaking his symbiosis with the cursed artifact, finally breaking it. After it's long delayed destruction, he had turned back to his original physical appearance and age before he first wore the crown. At some point, he had fallen in love with Princess Bubblegum and they had gotten married, making him the Candy King.

Next to him sat his wife, Queen Bubblegum. She wore a similar purple dress and a lollipop like crown. She had aged appearance wise, now longer using bio-gum to maintain her youth. She said it was because she would prefer to grow old with her husband.

"Marceline, Finn! It's been too long!" said Bubblegum excitedly, both she and her husband getting out of their thrones to greet their friends.

Princess Bubblegum hugged Finn, "So, Finn, how has that mechanical arm I made for you been holding up?"

He lifted it up, the claw spinning around on it's axle, "Fine, fine."

Simon looked down at the little boy between the two Vampires, "Oh, hello, Flynn! You've gotten so big!"

Flynn shook Simon's hand.

Marceline leaned over and whispered to the Candy Queen,"So, Bonni... Flynn wants to play with some other kids... but Finn and I aren't very comfortable letting him go off by himself..."

Bubblegum gasped, "Oh, that's right. Flynn is about the same age as Penn, isn't he?"

Both Finn and Marceline's eyes went wide.

"As old as who?" asked Flynn.

Finn grabbed Simon and Marceline grabbed Bonnibel, "Stay put, Flynn!" Marceline ordered her son before she and her husband flew off upstairs.

Once upstairs, the Vampires set the Candy Royals down.

"What was that for, guys?" asked Simon.

Finn sighed, rubbing his mechanical arm, "We- we-"

"We haven't told him about his brother yet." finished Marceline, tear streaming from her eye.

Bubblegum's eyes widened, "What?! How could you have not told him about Penn?"

Tears ran down Finn's cheeks, "Hey! What if Lemon Hope went missing and you had to tell Kinuski that she had a brother she never met because their parents couldn't protect them?!"

Bubblegum bit her lip, "I- I suppose I can see where you're coming from. But don't you think he has a right to know?"

Finn sighed, Marceline hugging into his chest, "I know... but... but I just can't do it..."

Simon sighed, adjusting his glasses, "Well, we shouldn't tell you how to raise your kid, but don't hold off on it for too much longer... who knows how he'd react to it as a teenager?"

Finn sighed, wiping a tear from is eye, his wife sniffling and doing the same.

'_Penn... where are you?'_ Finn thought to himself solemnly.

* * *

Flynn saw his parents fly back down the stairs, looking somewhat shaken.

"Mom? Dad? Are you okay?"

Finn smiled at his son, "Yes, we're okay, Flynn. Why don't you go play with some other kids?"

Flynn smiled from ear to ear, "Alright! Thanks, Dad!"

He flew off out of an open window, flying above the crowd, combing the area for any other kids to play with.

Then he spotted his Uncle Jake and Aunt Lady. Deciding to say hello, he dropped in front of them.

"Uncle Jake! Aunt Lady!"

Jake laughed and smiled, stretching his arms out to wrap around the young Vamp, Lady hugging him around the neck.

The Vampire Prince laughed, "Hey, where are all my cousins?"

Jake laughed, "Well, our first litter's moved on to far away lands. Well, except Jake Jr., she's the police chief in the City of Thief's. But after she was through cleaning that place up, I guess you can't really call it that anymore! Drake, Joshua Jr., and Lady II wanted to stay home and play a new video game on BMO. But hey, try talking to some Princesses here. I'm sure you'll be a ladies man just like your father was when you get a little older."

Flynn stuck out his forked tongue in disgust. Jake laughed and patted him on the back as he walked off.

Flynn eventually got tired of looking for some people to play with and flew into a tree branch. He sighed, the Vampire Prince was bored out of his mind.

"Excuse me, are you Flynn?"

Flynn looked beneath him to see a young girl of about 7 standing at the trunk of the Cotton Candy Tree he was sitting in. She had snow white hair, pink pupils, blue skin, and a dark blue dress.

He jumped down to meet her, "Yeah, that's me. Whats your name?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "I'm Kinuski. Nice to meet you!"

Flynn tilted his head, "That's kind of a weird name..."

She giggled a bit, "It's a traditional Russian candy. It's fitting because my dad's parents were from Russia and my mom is a candy person."

Flynn looked even more confused, "What's a Russian?"

"Someone from Russia, silly!"

"But what's a Russia?"

She laughed even louder, "Your really funny! I think we should be friends. Your parents are friends with mine, right?"

"I dunno. Who are your parents?"

"The Candy King and Queen."

"Oh! Well I guess we should be friends then!"

They shook hands, and ran off into the night to play.


	2. The Most Important Mystery of the Day!

**This chapter takes place 11 years after the last one. Just making that clear. By the way, I'm not going to be going into very much description into Flynn's weapons or appearance, also Drakes'. Just look at the story picture. And don't expect every chapter to be this long.**

* * *

Flynn strung a couple cords on his ax-base. He had forged it himself, basing it off his mother's. The young vampire had moved out of his parent's cave and into his father's old tree fort with his cousin, the Rainidog Drake.

The young vampire was now 16. He had become a hero like his father, and although some people were initially uncomfortable around him do to him being a quarter demon and a vampire, they eventually warmed up to him.

He sighed. He wanted to go on an adventure, but his cousin was fast asleep, and his parents were busy slaying a tribe of evil orcs.

He scratched his chin. He supposed he could ask Kinuski to go an adventure...

"Hey, dude!"

He saw his cousin stretch down from the upstairs hatch. The Vampire smiled, "Dude! I thought you'd never wake up! Let's go on an adventure!"

Drake sighed, "Dude, I just woke up. Can't I eat first?"

Flynn frowned. Drake stretched into the kitchen, only to let out a loud sigh, "Man! We ain't got no food 'round here!"

Flynn smiled, grabbing his cousin, "Then let's go to the breakfast kingdom!"

Drake smiled, "Sounds like a plan!"

Flynn grabbed the sword his father had given him on his 13th birthday and strapped it to his side, slinging the ax-base across his back.

Drake jumped at him, stretching into an umbrella, his horn making a tip at the top. Flynn grabbed him and flew out a nearby window, soaring through the early morning air, his cousin protecting him from the sun.

They eventually reached the breakfast kingdom, landing outside the castle walls.

Suddenly, two pieces of toast armed with oversized forks rushed at them, pointing their spears at them.

Flynn raised one hand into the air, the other kept a grip on his umbrella-shaped cousin, "Look, we just came for something to eat. We don't want any trouble..."

The toast on the right grimaced and pointed his fork further at the two heroes.

Suddenly, they heard a booming, gruff voice behind them,"Hey, those are the children of the two mightiest heroes that Ooo has ever seen! Lower your weapons!"

It was a burly waffle, a large, toaster looking weapon strapped across his back. The pieces of toast lowered their oversized eating utensils, stepping out of the way of the waffle.

"Sorry 'bout that," said the waffle man, "- you fellas are Flynn and Drake, right?"

Flynn shook his head, while Drake said, "Yep'."

The waffle man eyed them up and down. He smiled, "You look enough like your fathers. I'm Captain Eggo, the Breakfeast Queen's personal guard."

Flynn shook his hand, "Nice to meet you. Why did those two guards try to attack us?"

He ground his teeth together, "A lot of people have been going missing lately. Not to mention that some mysterious figure has been lurking around the castle lately... no doubt they've got something to do with this. It's got everybody on edge. You fellas are heroes like your old men, right? Will you help us out?"

Flynn nodded his head, "We wouldn't be very good heroes if we didn't. We'll help you out."

Cpt. Eggo grinned from figurative ear to figurative ear, "Great! Let's go talk to Breakfeast Queen. She'll discuss how we're going to catch the perp... while over breakfeast, of course."

* * *

Flynn, Drake, Breakfeast Queen, and Cpt. Eggo sat at a large, wooden table. The walls were painted a pale, egg yellow, somewhat putting you in the mood for eggs yourself. This was apparently the case with Drake, for the Rainidog was scarfing a whole plate down, his Vampire cousin watching him while floating in a corner where the sunshine didn't reach, sucking the red out of some apples.

BQ sighed, putting down a glass of orange juice, which would be like basic hydration to her, "-so, since you're a Vampire, Flynn, you should be able to see in the dark and turn invisible, correct?"

Flynn tossed a colorless apple into a trash bin from across the room, "Yeah. What's your plan?"

She hooked her yellow fingers together, "I want you to wait out and try to follow his figure as he or she enters and leaves the castle. Maybe you can find their hiding place."

Flynn raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't I just burst into action and knock out the sucker, then squeeze him for info?"

Drake smiled, "Yeah- you guys should be pretty good at squeezing!"

Drake laughed loudly and obnoxiously to his own joke, his mad chuckles slowly dying down as he noticed no one was laughing with him.

"Because... you guys make a lot of OJ!" he explained.

He could practically hear the crickets as Flynn, Breakfeast Queen, and Eggo stared at him.

"Everybody's a critic..." the Rainidog grumbled to himself.

Breakfeast Queen frowned, "It would be best if we could find out where his layer is, because he's been spotted at the castle at the same time breakfeast people have been going missing. They must be connected somehow, and whoever that guy is, he can't be working alone. So, it wold be best if we found their base before we arrest them."

Flynn punched his palm, "Alright! Some good ol' fashion sneakin'!"

* * *

The invisible Flynn stayed propped up in the corner of the breakfeast main hall, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He already learned the sweet, hardy scents of everyone in the castle that should be there, so he was looking out for any odd smells.

Then he heard a ringing in the pocket of his jeans. He reached in and answered, "Yello?"

Drake was on the other end, sighing. "Dude... why do I get stuck with patrol?"

Flynn rubbed the bridged of his nose, "Stake out isn't exactly exciting either, Drake. Plus, you're like, the antithesis of stealth. You're noisy as an ogre and have vivid, multicolor fur. Besides, you actually get to fight anybody if they try to hurt a Breakfeast person... so what are you complaining about?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a shaking doorknob on Flynn's end.

"Sorry Drake, gotta go." he whispered as loud as he dared into the phone, tucking it back into his jeans.

The door opened, and in stepped a small little squareish figure wrapped in a black cloak. Flynn floated carefully behind the figure, ready to clean it's clock if need be.

Dodging the tight security, it looked through many places: the kitchen, under some beds, closets, but the intruder spent the entirety of an hour looking through the lab, then carefully placing everything back in it's proper place. By a dime. Flynn was certain it was getting frustrated that it couldn't get a microscope back exactly how it was.

Flynn put a hand on his chin, '_Who is this dude? If he's looking for something in the castle, what does that have to do with the missing Breakfeast people? And why would he take such a long time looking in the lab, and be so careful making sure no one knew he was there? Crap, I can't wait to beat the tar out of this douche and figure out!'_

The figure then snuck back out of the castle, Flynn following at a safe distance.

He followed it into town, bu then the figure came to an unexpected halt, looking around as if looking for any potential witnesses. Flynn narrowed his eyes, right before it dashed off into the night.

Flynn flew as fast as he could, dodging and weaving trees in mid-air as they exited the Breakfeast Kingdom.

'_This guy is super fast!'_ thought Flynn to himself, '_but where is he going?'_

* * *

Drake wandered through the alleys of the breakfeast kingdom, bored out of his mind.

'_I Still can't believe they didn't laugh at my joke... that would have killed Dad!'_ the hybrid thought bitterly to himself.

That's when he heard a loud screech from the back of an alley, just around the corner.

"DON'T WORRY, GIRLY SIR OR MADME! DRAKES A COMIN'!" the Rainidog screamed to the person in peril, dashing towards them.

His paws came to a screeching halt as he turned the corner. What he saw next horrified him. Their were two figures standing over a little toast girl. The two figures in question were horrifying to say the least. Their skin was a dark yellow, and they were covered head to toe in blemishes, bumps, and boils. They stood at least 7 feet tall, and were completely naked.

"Hey... uh.. sirs? Could- could you leave that girl alone, please?" Drake said, choking down his fear.

One of the freaks picked up the screeching girl, while the other turned it's ovular, lemon-shaped head at the Rainidog, exposing it's deadly red eyes, slanted mouth filled with jagged teeth, and released an unearthly shriek.

Drake turned pale. This was single handily the scariest thing he had ever seen. So, what did he do? While the yellow monsters bound the toast girl, Drake took the opportunity to duck back and his cousin.

* * *

Flynn, still maintaining invisibility, hid behind a tree, watching the figure he had pursued. Whoever it was, they had come to a large stop at a small cliff side.

The figure peaked back, making sure he was alone. He then pulled a rock out of the cliffside, revealing a small keypad.

Flynn narrowed his eyes. Did the perps have some sort of secret base? He decided to wait a little while longer before reporting back to Breakfeast Queen...

When his phone rang. The figure spun around, and Flynn slapped himself in the face, wondering why he had even brought it, or at least didn't turn it off.

The cloaked, squareish figure pulled out a few round objects and tossed them simultaneously at the invisible Vamp.

Flynn jumped back, the objects all exploding into large bursts of flaming napalm.

Flynn was blown back by the blast, landing on his ass. He looked up, seeing the cloaked mystery man flee.

Flynn flew after him, pulling out his phone at the same time, "WHAT IS IT DRAKE?!"

Drake's voice was shaky, "F-Flynn! There's some scary freakin' demons over here! Their kidnapping some toast girl!"

Flynn veered out of the way of a tree, "WHAT?! Dude, kick their asses!"

"Okay... but I'm seriously concerned about my saftey... they're lumpin' giants! At least 7 feet..."

Flynn sighed. He at least knew were their base was, right?

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

He quickly stopped mid-air, flipping around and flying back towards the breakfeast kingdom.

* * *

Drake put his phone up, swallowing his fear.

He jumped out, stretching his enlarged fist out at maximum speed and force.

The yellow freaks were ready to make of with the sobbing toast, before Drake's fist knocked one back into the alley wall, making it drop the girl.

They slammed their fists against the ground like enraged gorillas, yet screeching like banishes.

Drake swallowed his fear. He had to hold of these bastards until Flynn arrived, then they would be ripped to shreds.

The beasts charged at the rainbow furred hybrid, who stretched out of their path, landing in front of a light pole.

One of the creatures spun around and threw a fist at Drake, who rolled out of the way. The thing's fist broke the light pole like a cheap cigarette and crashed into the wall, knocking a large hole in it.

By this point, many Breakfeast people were gathered at their windows, watching the fight unfold.

The beasts began huffing in primal excitement and paced at Drake, who shot a wave of multi-colored light out of his horn, hitting one freak in the eyes, blinding it.

It lost it's cool, flailing it's arms around like a wild man. It destroyed nearly half the block, before accidentally hitting his partner, causing it to pounce on his blinded friend

Drake gulped. These things were straight up beastly. So why would they be kidnapping Breakfeast people?

"Drake... what the lump are those things?"

Flynn landed right beside his partner. Drake swallowed, "Don't know. But we should probably wait for them to fight it out and take on the winner.

The lemon headed beasts fought, rolling around on each other and punching at each other. The Breakfeast police and Toast guards had arrived, but where to frightened to do anything. Suddenly, the fight drew to a close. One tore out the other's red eye, causing it to shriek in pain. It responded by biting it's former comrade's jugular, ripping it out and swallowing, a clear, yellow fluid dripping down it's chin.

It screamed in victory and pounded it's chest like an ape. Everyone just sat there, staring.

Then the Breakfeast police chief, a sunny-side up egg with a mustache, caught his bearings. He drew his service revolver and pointed it at the beast, "Fire! FIRE!"

His comrade's were more then happy to comply. Flynn and Drake jumped back, witnessing the beast scream in pain as it was assaulted by pistol shots, shotgun shells, and a rain of sub machine gunfire.

The beast's hide was tough, but it eventually fell to the earth, dead as his fallen brother.

* * *

"What happened next?" asked Kinuski, fiddling with the ends of her white hair, her pink eyes gleaming.

Flynn sat across from her, both under a tree.

"Well, we found out the hideout was abandoned, but we found some empty bottles filled with a glowing orange fluid. We also brought the corpses of those two things to your mom. She studying them right now, I think. Still can't believe I let that guy get away, though."

* * *

The black cloaked figure ran into an abandoned hotel.

She took of the cloak, and then one could clearly see she was the Toast Princess.

A figure stood by a table, two of the same lemon headed freaks standing at either side of her.

The girl was stunningly beautiful. She had red hair, yellow skin, and brown eyes. She wore long kakhi pants and a black combat vest. She had a submachine gun strapped at her side. And most disturbingly, she looked not very unlike Princess Bubblegum back when she was 19.

"So, Toast Princess, I thought you wanted some more Enhancer O? Why haven't you got the formula yet?"

The Toast Princess huffed, "I can't find it anywhere! I'm telling you, the only way to find the formula is to find my uncle! He was the one who invented it!"

The red head laughed, waling past the driveling beast to her right, placing her hand upon a large, glass container filled with a glowing, orange liquid, "Well, that's to bad. To think I sent out my Lemon Hunters to extract all this orange juice from the Breakfeast people, yet you won't find my formula?"

Toast Princess glared at her, "Look you! I-"

Her sentence was cut short when a bullet hit her directly in the forehead.

The girl tucked her smoking pistol away, smiling to herself, "Well, it'll be a pain in the ass, but I suppose I'll have to get the formula from the horse's mouth..."


	3. Going Gold

Queen Bubblegum, clad in a lab coat and glasses, walked around in her lab, and was typing a number into her phone and waited for the other Queen on the opposite line to answer her.

"Hello?" asked Marceline on the other side of the line.

"Marceline! Do you know that weird orange substance and two monsters I was studying?"

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Well... those monsters had lemon DNA..."

"What? That's crazy!"

Bonnie sighed, "I know. Even crazier, that orange stuff was something called 'Enhancer O'. It was made by Toast Princess's uncle, Joseph Toast. It's a side-effect free, powerful steroidal compound... but it's made by using the extracted orange juice from Breakfast people... their blood, basically. Joseph was arrested and put in a max security prison after he started selling it. Recently, Breakfast Queen was forced to exile her little sister because she was using the stuff."

Marceline listened intently on the other line, "So, what next?"

"I've already told Lemon Hope, and he's undergoing an investigation. Right now, Their questioning Joseph Toast for some more answers. Hopefully, we can find out how this all ties together soon."

* * *

Flynn and Drake sat on their couch, listening to Bubblegum's explanation of what was going on.

"Wow... that's bonkers!" exclaimed Drake.

QB ( Queen Bubblegum,) shook her head up and down, "Yes, it is. But for now, don't worry about it. Breakfast Queen and I are going to investigate it. We'll call you if we need back up."

She opened the door, "Auf Wiedersehen!" she said as she left with a wave.

Flynn looked down at Drake, "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders, "Monster hunting?"

* * *

It was sunset when Flynn and Drake where flying home, Drake sitting on his cousin's shoulder's.

That's when a crazed looking Soft person ran past them. Flynn called out to him, "Hey! You cool there bro?"

The Soft Person didn't answer and continued running towards the Soft Village. Flynn looked at Drake, "Should we go see what's wrong with him?"

Drake stretched up and looked at where the Soft person was running, "Doesn't look any monster is chasing him..." the hybrid did a 180-degree turn and looked at the Soft Village, "Dude! There's some kind of party kind of party going on over there."

Drake stretched down, "Let's go check it out."

* * *

Flynn and Drake landed in the Soft Village, surprised when they saw a 15-ft. Statue of a man made of gold standing in the middle of the village, his arms crossed.

The Soft people where crowded around it, some dancing, others waving around lit torches, others bowing down in reverence.

Flynn gasped a bit, "What in Ooo..."

"They're... worshiping it! I knew the Soft people liked gold, but this is ridiculous!"

Flynn watched as the soft cultists continued their fervent worshiping, ignoring Flynn and Drake, full attention towards the statue, as if they were afraid of it.

Flynn narrowed his eyes, "Something is wrong here... if they were just praying at it's feet or something, everything would be dandy, but look! It's like they're scared of it!"

Drake poked his lip out, "You're right. What should we do?"

The cousin's conversation was interrupted when they heard a scream. They looked over to see some Soft people force a man to his knee's in front of the gold effigy, the Soft mayor pulling out a decorative, gold knife.

"Don't do it!" cried out Flynn, but it was to late. The soft person was stabbed between his shoulder blades, and he fell to the ground, blood coming out a slit in his back.

Flynn grit his teeth in anger and Drake growled, but both were surprised when a red aura started to come out of the deceased soft person and float up to the gold statue, before it's chest opened up, exposing a large, pinkish crystal. The crystal seemed to absorb the energy, then the statues' chest closed up again.

Flynn shook off the initial shock and flew up to the Soft Mayor, "How could you murder one of your own people for a dumb-ass statue?!"

The Soft people gasped, and a few fled. The Soft Mayor grabbed Flynn by the shoulders, "You fool! You've just killed us ALL!"

The statue began rumbling, opening it's eyes, exposing it's blue gem eyes.

"_**HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME THAT WAY, BOY!?**_" the living statue rumbled, causing several Soft people to 'wee'.

Flynn clenched his fists, "So, you're forcing Soft people to worship you?! What, does that make you feel like a bad-ass?!"

The giant let out a rumbling, mocking chuckle, "_**IGNORAENT LITTLE BOY. I'M A MIGHTY GOLDEN GOLEM... MY GOLDEN SHELL WAS FORGED IN HELL FIRE... I AM THE GOD OF GOLD... DON'T YOU SEE? THE SOFT PEOPLE CHOOSE TO WORSHIP ME, AS SOON AS I ARRIVED HERE. THE SCARIFICES ARE THE ONLY THING I NEED, HOWEVER."**_

Flynn raised his clenched fist, "YOU SICKO! What could you possibly gain from killing Soft people?!"

The giant uncrossed his arms, staring down at the teenage Vampire, "_**THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, BOY. NOW, ENOUGH TALK. TIME TO DIE!"**_

The giant's gem eyes turned a vibrant pink as he shot out two energy beams of the same color out of each eye. Flynn and Drake jumped out of the way of the blast, Flynn flying into the air while Drake landed at the golden statues side.

Drake stretched himself out behind the golden giant, while Flynn flew at it at break-neck speed, slamming into the shining effigy shoulder first.

The gold man lost his balance, stumbled back, tripped over Drake and fell into a house. Flynn didn't let up, and drew both his sword and ax-base. He flew at the gold man and started slashing at his chest, leaving several, deep cuts in it's golden hide.

The statue grunted and back-handed the Vamp off of his chest. He stood, charging his eyes for another laser blast, only for Drake to form into a ball and launch himself at the back of his golden knee, making him fall to that knee and shoot his laser off into the distance.

The precious metal god turned around and raised a fist to smash the Rainidog, only for a giant, bat like creature with spiky hair and dirty blond fur about his size to pull him into a full nelson from behind.

The gold man thrashed about, attempting to free himself. He shot his ocular laser's all about, setting the village and landscape around the two titans ablaze.

"DRAKE! QUICK, BEFORE HE BREAKS FREE, PRY HIS CHEST OPEN!" screamed Flynn to his cousin, barley keeping a grip on the berserk statue.

Drake responded quickly, jumping onto the giant's chest and transforming into a rainbow-like mush, sliding into the narrow crack in the statue's chest.

"_**WHAT?! NO!"**_ cried the golden monster, while Drake pushed with all his might, sending the plates on his chest flying off, exposing his spinning, pink gem.

Flynn didn't waste a single second. As soon as his cousin jumped out of harm's way, he performed a suplex on the statue, then morphed back into his base form, flying over to Drake.

"Drake, quick! Spike knuckle mode!"

"Right!" cried Drake, jumping onto Flynn's fist, molding over it, and extending his horn out, leaving his cousin with a deadly, hairy, rainbow colored spike for a hand.

The gold man stood, dazed. Flynn flew at the golden bastard, rearing his fist back, and punching straight through both the crystal and the golden giant, leaving a large hole in it's back.

The giant dropped to it's knees, screaming in agony. It lifted it's face towards the sky and cried out in it's dying breath, "_**LORD BOSEWICHT! PLEASE, FORGIVE MY FAILRURE!"**_

With that, it exploded into a million golden nuggets, the little cash cows raining everywhere. Flynn and Drake smirked at each other, Flynn flying around and catching the nuggets in a bag-shaped Drake.


	4. Heavy Metal

**B y the way, Kinuski's middle name is Bettie. Just thought I'd point that out, because sometimes people refer to her as Bettie.**

* * *

Flynn leaned back against the cotton candy tree, taking another drag from his cigarette, blowing the light gray smoke up into the pink leaves above him.

"Those things are bad for you, ya know."

Flynn looked beside him to see his friend Kinuski, wearing a blue sweater, pink sweat pants, and having her snow-white hair tied up into a ponytail.

"I'm a Vampire. I don't even need my lungs, really. Even if my body didn't heal any damage to them."

He took another puff, only for Bettie to put out the tip by blowing a light, blue wind on it, encasing it in ice.

"Hey! Cigarettes are expensive!" said Flynn, throwing the worthless tobacco roll into the grass beside his feet.

Bettie smiled, the Vampire Prince detecting a hint of playfulness in her pink pupils, "Yeah, I know that cigs are expensive, and they may not hurt you, but what your mom do to you if she found out you've been smoking?"

Flynn shuttered at the thought. Bettie laughed again, "So, what are you doing in the Candy Kingdom?"

Flynn crossed his arms, "Well, you know, Drake is off on a date with Hotdog Princess and my parents are preparing for some kind of Royal Counsel, so I thought I would just come hang with you... but I saw your Mom was teaching you about quantum nachos or some junk like that."

The ice girl huffed, "Yeah, I know. I snuck out. I've already told her a million times I don't want to be a scientist, but she won't listen to me! It's always, 'Why can't you be more like Lemon Hope?' I'm sick of it!"

Flynn smiled, "Hey! I know what will cheer you up... Bettie, what time is it?"

The two teens smiled and fist bumped, "Dungeon Crawling Time!"

* * *

Flynn kicked the stone doors open, kicking up a large amount of dust and sand.

After waiting for the cloud to settle, Flynn and Kinuski stepped inside the dungeon, Flynn closing his umbrella and tucking it into his back pocket. The two teens eventually found themselves shrouded in complete darkness.

"Just stand there while I go try to find a light."

The Candy Princess huffed. She took out a flashlight and powered it on, illuminating the path in front of her.

"No need. I came prepared."

"You certainly did, young lady.

They both gasped and she pointed her flashlight in the direction of the gruff voice.

Standing there was a large man made of metal. He was about 8 feet and totally smooth and red. His most disturbing feature, though, was his total lack of any facial features.

Flynn stuck his forked tongue out in disgust, "What in Glob's name are you?"

Even without a mouth, the red metal man managed to laugh heartily, striking a pose and flexing his muscles, "You can call me... Magnaflux!"

He clapped his hands together, causing the entire cave to light up, showing that the entire cave was made of dull metal, and was about the same size of a small town. The cave was filled with junk metal, ranging from old cans to airplane parts.

Bettie narrowed her eyes, " 'Magnaflux?' You mean like magnetic fluxes?"

The red man crossed his arms, huffing, "Exactly! I swear, half of the uncultured poo brains that wander in here don't know nickel from brass! It's about time someone got my name!"

Flynn scratched his head, "Let me guess... you have magnetic powers."

The magnet man struck another ridiculous pose, lifting one foot into the air, arms spread aloft like an eagle, "Correct, young man! Magnaflux is my name and magnetism is my game! But... not my only game! See, if you can defeat my dungeon, then you can each have one shiny, sparkly, metal treasure from my collection!"

With that, he backed up to a metal wall, and it parted, allowing him to slip inside, the wall closing up behind him. As soon as it shut, another wall opened up and exposed a winding staircase.

Kinuski smiled and ran towards it, motioning for Flynn to follow. Flynn smirked and followed, floating right behind the Candy-Ice girl. The descended the long, winding, rusty staircase.

"How long do you think this thing will go on, Kinuski?" asked Flynn.

She shrugged her shoulders, and Flynn grinned wickedly, "I have a better way to get down..."

She gulped, and before she had time to protest, Flynn grabbed her under her arms and hopped over the rusty-red grip rail, falling about 20 seconds before slowing down and touching down on the floor.

Kinuski grabbed at her heart, breathing heavily. Her snow-white hair was frayed in all directions.

Flynn laughed, until her blue fist collided with his face. He fell down, clutching his cheek.

"Ah! My cheek meat!" he whined. She crossed her arms and huffed, "Next time, gimme some warning."

He rose to his feet, "Yeah, sorry. Let's get going."

They walked over to flithy, steel door. Kinuski jiggled the handle and pushed open, and they walked into a huge, shiny brown hallway.

The ice girl tapped the wall, "Looks like this hallway is made of bronze."

Flynn nodded, absent minded, as they walked on, but both spun around when the steel door behind them slammed shut. It then grew long, threatening spikes.

"Yikes!" called out Flynn grabbing his female friend under the arms. He flew down the hallway as fast as he could, but the trap was flying at them faster, and they soon realized it would catch them before they could reach the roundabout up ahead.

Kinuski suddenly had an idea. She reached behind Flynn, shooting several ice-balls filled with nitrogen at it. They hit the spike trap, freezing it to a halt.

The two friends smiled at each other, until Flynn accidentally ran straight into the wall, both of them falling into a heap. Kinuski sat up and rubbed her head, looking at the Flynn sized hole in the wall.

Flynn stood up as well, looking into the next room. It was dome like and made entirely of bronze as well. They stepped through the hole Flynn created.

"So, where to now?" asked Flynn, seeing nothing in the room.

Kinuski shrugged her shoulders, but then they heard a shrill voice coming from above them, "Ah, I see you kids managed to skip a few rooms. Well done!"

They looked up, to see a giant, bronze spider crawling on the ceiling. It jumped down, landing in front of the duo, "-I'm impressed... but this is as far as you two go!"

Flynn rubbed under his nose, drawing his sword while Kinuski raised her hands in the air as they crackled with an freezing aura.

"Sorry, itsy-bitsy, but we're gonna squash you and get our treasure!" said Flynn confidently. Kinuski shot an ice-bolt at the bronze arachnid, but it leaped out of the way and landed on the wall on the opposite side of the room. It pointed it's thorax at Flynn, shooting a liquid-bronze goo at him.

Flynn flew higher as it the ground beneath him, instantly leaving a coating off bronze beneath him. The spider crawled along the roof, shooting more bronzing webbing at the two teens.

They managed to dodge his attacks, until Kinuski hit it's right side with an ice-blast, freezing it's legs together. It screeched in shock, left legs clinging to the roof while his frozen right legs dangled beneath him.

Flynn flew at the metallic arachnid, swatting it with his sword, leaving it with a large gash on it's back and sending it falling towards the ground, it's frozen legs shattering on impact.

It screeched in pain, smashing the ground beneath it. Flynn wrapped his arm around Kinuski's waist, an they floated down through the hole, standing on top the spider's corpse. They were now in a dull, chrome room with an iron door.

The teens walked over to it, and Flynn grabbed the handle, then ripped it right off it's hinges. He tossed it to the side, "Just making sure this one doesn't chase after us."

They stepped into the next room, a long hallway with slick, jiggly, sliver walls. At the end was a red, metallic door with a magnet symbol on it.

"That must be where Magnaflux is." said Kinuski. Flynn shook his head in agreement, taking a step into the room. As soon as both of them where in, their feet began sinking into the floor.

"What the stuff?!" screamed Flynn, grabbing Kinuski and floating off the ground. The missing doorway soon closed up as the metallic substance creeped over it. Flynn looked around, seeing the goo beginning to expand.

"He's trying to smother us!" screamed Flynn. Kinuski thought fast yet again, shooting an ice-beam at the floor, freezing the goo solid. Flynn smiled and dropped his knee on the frozen metal, breaking into tiny chunks.

"Nice thinking, Kinuski!" complemented Flynn.

Kinuski rubbed the back of her head, a blue blush beginning to creep across her face, "No probelm, Flynn. Now, let's go kick that Magnaflux asshole's sorry hide to the Candy Kingdom and back!"

Flynn flew at the door, then kicked it down. Inside was a small den, where Magnaflux was sitting on a green couch, watching sentai anime and taking notes on their poses. He looked over at the duo, "What the freak? How in Mars did you two blow past my dungeon that fast? And how are you still alive?"

Flynn crossed his arms, "Not cool, bro! Why did you try to kill us?"

Magnaglux raised his hands, "Hey, to afford all my anime, I need money. And there's big money in organs, you know!"

Kinuski balled her fists up, "You're telling me that you kill people so you can harvest there organs so you an sell them for pre-Mushroom War Japanese cartoons?!"

Magnaflux stood, "Correct! I then take close notes so I may learn their totally rad poses!"

Flynn drew his ax-bass, only for the Magnaflux to raise his hand in the air, using his magnet powers to pull it away with a 'yoink!'

Kinuski thought fast, and shot an ice-bolt that flew past the ax-bass and at the metal man, freezing him soild. The ax hit the frozen magnet dude and he shattered into a million pieces.

Flynn hi-fived Kinuski, and Flynn took back his ax-base. On their way out, however, they spotted a door marked, 'Treasure Room'.

Going inside, they found it was nothing more than a bunch of scraps and old tech junk. However, after some rummaging, Flynn found a robot's arm, about the same size as his father's. However, this one was far more humanoid and technologically advanced, and a mounted rocket-launcher and laser cannon in the palm.

"My dad will love this!" said Flynn holding it aloft.

Kinuski walked up behind him, blushing. "Hey, Flynn... I found something you might like..."

She held up two twin, 9mm handguns. Flynn gasped, "Kinuski... thank you so much! I've always wanted some dual pistols!"

He pulled her in for a hug. Even though Kinuski was standing in a room filled with junk-metal, she didn't want this moment to end: being wrapped up in the arms of her life-long crush.


	5. Sour Gum

Captain Eggo sighed as he pushed open the door to the dimly-lit interrogation room and took a seat across from the mad scientist in questioning, the breakfast person who invented Enhancer O, Joseph Toast. He was your average toast man, smeared with butter. He had a messy, beard of grape jam, but that was the only really defining quality about him.

Eggo took a seat across from the toast man, scrutinizing him. Toast simply glanced awkwardly around the room.

"So... let's talk." said Eggo. Joseph spit on the floor, wiggling around in the rusty, fold-up chair he was handcuffed to.

"OK, let's! I have nothing to do with this! You damn coppers destroyed all my stashes, and I never gave the formula to anyone else, not even Toast Princess. Someone must have reverse-engineered it from scratch!" said the toast man, teeth grit together, hatred flaring up in his eyes.

Eggo slammed his fist on the table, "Don't play coy, you sick bastard! We found your secret base, it was filled with the stuff!"

Jospeh gasped in genuine surprise. "That's not possible! My secret stash was in the old Royal Pines Motel!"

The toast man gasped, realizing what he had just said. Eggo smirked, standing up and walking out of the room.

In the next room he had entered, sitting there watching through a one way mirror were Breakfeast Queen, Queen Bubblegum, and several toast guards.

"Didja catch that?" asked Eggo to the queens.

"Oh yes," said Bubblegum, "-I've already sent some Candy SWAT to check it out."

* * *

The Candy SWAT were the elite guards of the Candy people, and they all looked pretty much the same: humanoid, black, skin tight suits over riot gear, sub-machine guns, and the white letters, 'C.S.W.A.T.' across the back of their body armor.

There were 5 of them, all approaching the hotel in the dead of night. It was a creaky, two story, red building with several nearly decomposed cars on the weed overrun parking lot out front. They approached cautiously and carefully, as they were trained to do.

The leader, squatted low, quickly running over to the door, is four comrades following close behind. He pressed his shoulder up against the wall near the door and looked back at the rest of his team, signaling to charge in on his command.

He lifted up three fingers.

One went down.

Then the next.

Finally, he folded up his last finger and spun around, kicking the door open with his combat boot. He rushed in, pointing his gun around his team mated following behind him, brandishing their fire-arms as well.

"Freeze! This is the Candy Police!" called out the leader, testing if there was anyone in the premises. Nothing.

He motioned for them to spread out, and so they did. Two split off to go check upstairs, one went to go check in the next room, and the captain and last SWAT stayed behind to check in the lobby.

The captain began checking around for any sort of clue or booby trap with the flashlight on his gun, until he was interrupted by his comrade'.

"Captain! Come look at this!" called out the SWAT. The captain walked over, seeing the rookie member standing next to a large, empty cylinder.

The captain looked inside, seeing some sort of orange liquid at the bottom. He grimaced under his riot mask, "Looks like Enhancer O... and it's fresh."

The captain looked over to his right then saw something even more disturbing.

"Shit..." he muttered. He ran over to the lump he spotted over on the floor, the rookie following behind him. He put down his gun, picked up a small flashlight, and shone the light on the lifeless lump.

The rookie and captain gasped. It was the corpse of the banished Toast Princess. She had a bullet hole in her forehead, and dried orange juice was all over the floor. Not being to well versed in breakfast person anatomy, the two Candy SWATS couldn't tell exactly how old the corpse was, but it couldn't have been over a week.

"So... Toast Princess had something to do with this, apparently..." said the captain. The rookie shook his head in agreement.

"But whose the ring-leader? This doesn't look like a suicide..." inputted the rookie.

They were interrupted by a scream coming from the next room. They heard a primal shriek, followed by sounds of gunfire, then another loud shriek and crashing sound.

The captain quickly picked up his gun, rushing into the next room, the rookie and to others rushing in from upstairs following him.

They burst into the next room, only to meet the sight of a huge, mutant lemon person with spider-legs, three tentacles in place of his left arm, and a crab claw in the place of his right, which he was currently using to pinch their comrade' in two.

The captain raised his gun and prepared to fire, but the beast shuffled towards them, quick as a cat, and was upon them, wrapping his tentacled around three of the SWATS's sub-machine guns, yanking them from the candy people's hands and crushing them.

The rookie, the only one still armed, raised his weapon and fired, only for the lemon monster to block the shots with his sturdy claw. The monster rushed at the rookie after he ran out of ammo, then picked him up with his claw...

Only for an invisible force to punch it straight in the gut, making it drop the rookie and sending it reeling back.

The invisible force became visible, and the captain gasped. It was the Vampire Prince, Flynn.

Flynn looked over at the SWAT team, "Queen Bubblegum told me you guys might need some back-up."

The captain shook his head, "Yeah... thanks."

Drake came up behind them, "Come on. I'll get your injured friend out of here. Flynn can handle this."

The monster got back up, screeching in anger. Drake picked the injured rookie off the ground and ran off to safety with the rest of the SWATs.

The lemon-mutant snapped it's claw, trying to intimate the Vampire Prince. Flynn simply smirked, drawing his two pistols and spinning them around on his fingers before pointing them both at the sour creature.

'_Time to test these bad boys out...' _thought Flynn to himself before squeezing the triggers, firing two bullets at the yellow monster.

The bullets hit the mutant in his chest, causing to back up against some old furniture, kicking up dust.

Flynn smiled and pressed his advantage, flying at the monster feet first, drop-kicking the beast in the chest, sending it flying through the wall into the next room, a dank, abandoned hotel room with litter infested floors.

The lemon beast got up, angrier than ever. He foamed at the mouth, the foam leaking down his chin and mixing with the lemon juice leaking from the two bullet holes in his chest.

It swung around it's tentacles, but Flynn dropped onto his back, pulling out his handguns and taking another few shots at the beast.

The mutant blocked the gunfire with his claw, and retaliated with a kick from one of it's spider-like legs, knocking the vamp into a closet.

Flynn got up, rubbing his head, until the monster reached into the closet with it's claw, grabbing Flynn around the neck. It lifted him into the air, preparing to snap the Vampire Prince's head off.

Flynn acted quickly, transforming into a small, dirty blond bat and flying out of it's grip, then transforming into a humanoid, grabbing the deadly pincher, finally flipping around behind the screeching mutant, forcing it's claw behind it's back.

With a mighty yank, Flynn ripped off it's claw, then round-house kicked it outside of the hotel.

It got up and screamed, lemon juice squirting out of it's empty socket. Flynn tossed the claw to his side, pulling out his dual pistols. He fired them both at once, the bullets each hitting the mutant in both eye's, traveling into it's brain, killing it instantly.

"Nice going, cuz!" called out Drake, running up to the vampire.

Flynn smiled down at him, "Thanks. What happened to those SWATS?"

Drake frowned, "Yeah... they had to take there injured friend, the dead one, and Toast Princess's corpse back to the Candy Kingdom."

Flynn's eyes went wide, "Wait, what?"

* * *

Joseph Toast sat in the corner of his cell, coughing as dust from the explosion entering his lungs.

After some dust cleared, he could a tall, yellow girl with red hair looking down at him, two lemon-headed monsters by her side.

He gulped, "Wha-what do you want?"

The girl smiled, extended her arm out for a handshake. Joseph swallowed his fear, begrudgingly shaking it.

The girl smiled, "Nice to meet you, Joseph... I'm a big fan of your work. My name is Lemon Gum."


	6. The Thief King

**Okey dokey, if you haven't figured it out already, Marceline has turned Finn into a vampire... he's been a vampire for about 20 years.**

* * *

Lemon Hope looked through the castle files, the vampire King, Queen, and Prince, the rainidog Drake, and his adoptive mother, Bubblegum, standing behind him. Lemon Hope was now the earl of the Lemon Kingdom, bringing it to a new era of prosperity, almost the equivalent of the Candy Kingdom. He wore something similar to that of his predecessor, except his suit was navy blue.

He pulled out a file, "Here it is, Bubblegum."

She smiled lightly, "Thank you, Lemon Hope. What does it say?"

He went to go sit at a nearby desk, opening it up. Inside it was several documents and a picture of rag-clad, dirty, sad looking girl with short red hair and yellow skin.

"Lemon Gum..." he said.

"Who's Lemon Gum?" asked Drake.

Bubblegum sighed, "Lemon Hope's predecessor hated me. A lot. He had a sad life, and I admit, I had a lot to do with it. The last time I came to his castle, that's when I met Lemon Hope, I accidentally left a piece of my gum-hair. He used it to splice my DNA with his, creating an heir to kill me, Lemon Hope, and one day destroy my kingdom."

Lemon Hope finished her story, "- she didn't want to, however. She felt that her genius should be used for her own ends, not his, although they were both twisted. She short-circuited the shock collars the Earl kept on the Lemon Children, and they ate him alive... well, not her. While they feasted on his flesh, she made her escape. From that point, she started selling bio-weapons for profit."

Drake stuck his tongue out in disgust. Flynn frowned, "So, she broke Toast outa jail to learn his formula?"

Lemon Hope stroked his chubby chin, "Yes. It would seem that way. The Enhancer O we found in her and Toast Princesses base and that hotel weren't very potent... but from the number of breakfast people she's abducted, she must be planning something big, and needs Joseph's help."

Finn punched his new mechanical arm into his palm, "Any idea where she is?"

Bubblegum shook her head, "Sorry... we'll have to keep looking and make sure other kingdom's on the alert while we wait for her to make the next move."

* * *

After that little meeting, Flynn decided to hang out with Kinuski at the Candy Kingdom. They were sitting on the couch, playing a video game on BMO, who they were borrowing from Drake.

Flynn groaned as the Ice girl next to him blew up his on-screen ship, as she shot up in victory, cheering.

Suddenly, they heard a wenking and ringing enter the room. Kinuski looked over and saw Gunter waddle in, Flynn's phone between his flippers.

"Thanks, Gunter." said Flynn, accepting the phone from the penguin.

"Hey, Flynn." said a female voice and on the other line.

"Jake Jr.!" cried Flynn, standing up, "What is it?"

"I need a little help in Turtle Shell City," she said, "-but I guess it's earned back it's old name... the City of Thieves."

Flynn frowned, "What do you mean, cuz?"

"I'll explain it to you when you get there... and bring your parents, and only your parents... got it?"

Flynn was a little suspicious, but trusted his cousin none the less, "OK. I'll be there with mom and dad as soon as I can."

* * *

Flynn, Finn, and Marceline flew above the buildings below them, not needing umbrella's to protect themselves, due to the city being inside of a giant turtle shell.

"What do you think that Jake Jr. wanted us for?" asked Marceline.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. Flynn pointed ahead, "Look, there's the police station."

They three vamps entered through the window, landing in a dark room.

Jake Jr. was seated at her desk, clad in a trench coat. She stood up, "Hello, Uncle Finn. It's been a while."

Finn smiled, "Yeah, it has. So, what did you want us for?"

Jake Jr. folded her arms behind her back, "You see, I thought I had cleaned this place up, but we've had some major thievery going on recently."

Marceline raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"It's odd. The Thief King' Tower, it's reactivated, but now it won't keep out just thieves. It fry's anything that comes in contact with it's shield. The cities massive crime wave hit just as the tower reactivated, so it's safe to assume they're connected."

Finn scratched his chin, "Well... how can we get in there by ourselves?"

Jake Jr. reached behind her, taking out ray gun. She showed it to her family, "This ray gun should create a temporal rift in the tower's shield... but it's going to be small. Only a few small, flying objects could make it through. IE, I need bats."

Flynn smiled, "So, let's go!"

* * *

Flynn sat in the backseat of Jake Jr.'s patrol car as it sped across Turtle Shell City, or in the past and more recently, The City of Thieves. The Vampire Prince looked out the window to his right, seeing denizens of all shapes and sizes stealing each others possessions.

Flynn turned to his mother at his right, "Mom... have you ever stolen anything?"

Marceline looked at her son and frowned, "I'm ashamed to say I have... back when I was around your age... but I'm over 1000, Flynn. It was different back then."

Flynn looked to his father, "What about you, dad?"

Finn frowned as well, "Actually, back when I was 13, Jake and I had an adventure here, and a little girl named Penny tricked me into stealing the Thief King's treasure-"

Jake Jr., who was driving the car, interrupted, "Did I tell you that Penny is part of the force now?"

Finn looked surprised, "Really?"

Jake Jr, nodded her head, "Yeah, shes a pretty good cop. Knows how thieves think, I suppose... anyway, go on with your story."

Finn nodded his head, "Alright. So, since I stole something, I was in all technicality, a thief. So, me and Jake tracked Penny down and cleaned her with soap and water to make her 'clean'. It got on us and we were 'clean' to! So, I guess it's all just a state of mind."

Finn and his son laughed, and Marceline just shook her head, "You guys are goofballs... but you're my goofballs."

Soon, a large, stone tower with a green shield around it came into view. After pulling up to a large staircase that led up to the tower. Jake Jr. parked the car, and she and the royal vampires stepped out.

Finn sighed, "Ah, the Thief King's tower. Good times... no, wait, that adventure sucked."

Flynn looked over at his dad, "Really?"

Finn smiled, exposing his fangs, "Naw, it was awesome."

Jake Jr. took the ray gun out of her trunk, and warped up next to the shield. The vampires flew up the stairs.

"OK, the rip will only last a few seconds, so turn into bats and be prepared to fly in as soon as you can."

"Alright... come on guys." said Marceline with a shake of her head.

Marceline transformed into a small bat-like creature, as did her son, and at last Finn, whose bat form was blond and had a mechanical wing.

Jake Jr. fired the ray gun, hitting the shield and creating a small rift. The bats quickly flew through the rift.

As the rift closed, the bats transformed back into their normal forms. Flynn looked around at the desolate tower.

"So, dad, you've been here before, right? Have any idea where we start?"

Finn scratched his chin, "I guess the King of Thieves room would be a good place to start..."

"No need, vampires. I'm already here." spoke a gruff voice from behind them.

They spun around, seeing a skeleton with an emerald eye patch and a curved sword in his hand. Finn recognized the corpse from back when he was 12. It was the King of Thieves.

"Wha- how are you..." Finn stuttered.

The skeleton laughed, "Simple. My new lord gave my life once again, so long as I make sure everyone in the city is stealing from each other with my fancy new crystal."

Marceline narrowed her eyes, "Your what?"

The king grunted, raising his sword, "Enough talk. You'll return to the land of the dead once again soon, so it holds little priority for you."

The King of Thieves rushed at Finn, only for the vampire hero to side step him, kicking him into a nearby wall.

The skeletal monarch dragged himself out of the wall, growling at the smirking the hero standing in front of his wife and child.

The Thief King screamed in rage and jumped at Finn, aiming a kick for his head. Finn caught the skeleton's foot at the last second, however, and delivered his own kick to the thief's empty rib cage, where he had found that treasure all those years ago.

The undead thief was sent flying into the wall again, hitting the ancient stone with such force a few of his bones cracked. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

The Thief King stood, his grip on the curved sword tightening. Finn cracked his knuckles, "So, whats it gonna be, bonehead? Give up, or have me keep handing you your buns on a silver platter?"

The Thief King laughed, "I'll admit... you fight well. In fact, I'd like to see the full extent of your strength... it might even surpass my masters."

The Thief King flipped back to the stair case behind him, and quickly ran upstairs to the next room. Flynn and his parents quickly followed him.

In the next room, an ancient torture chamber filled with skeletons and rusty torture devices, the Thief King stood at another stone staircase, laughing as he held his curved sword in the air, a harsh, murky green light enveloping the blade, then the skeletons laying around the floor.

Flynn pulled out one of his pistols, taking a shot at the Thief King. The skeletal king ducked under the shot and ran up the stairs once again, the skeletons he left behind rising to their feet, some pulling out rusty daggers and short swords.

Marceline flew in front of her husband, taking the ax-bass from her back, "Let me handle this, hun."

She strung all the cords on the instrumental weapon at once, releasing a powerful sound wave, knocking all the skeletons against the opposing wall, a giant pile of cracked bones falling to the floor.

"Nice work, mom!" complimented Flynn. Marceline smiled at her son.

Finn flew towards the staircase, "Come on, guys! The Thief King is getting away!"

They flew up the staircase, meeting the sight of a giant pile of loot. Finn frowned, "We don't have time for treasure! We need to get moving!"

He flew above the pile, only for a giant, blue, muscly arm to shoot out from the pile, grabbing onto the vampire.

"FINN!" cried Marceline as the arm began squeezing the Vampire King. The ex-human thought fast and bared his fangs, biting into the monstrous arm's thumb. The giant arm dropped Finn, but before it could sink back into the loot, Flynn drew his ax and sword and flew at the arm, chopping at two places: the elbow and wrist, segmenting it into three.

The vamps flew up the final stair case, just in time to witness the Thief King pick a large, pink crystal from a pedestal.

The thieving skeleton looked over at the three and growled. He held the crystal closer to his chest and jumped out the window of the tower, it's shield now gone.

He landed on a rooftop, and put the crystal behind his back, dashing off. Flynn and his parents jumped off the tower, flying after him.


	7. Mystery Man

The Thief King jumped from roof top to roof top, fleeing from the vampires chasing after him.

As the undead king fled, Flynn noticed something odd. As the populace below them were stealing the clothes off each others backs, a light, red mist rose up from above them and went towards the pink crystal, seeming to seep into it.

Flynn narrowed his eyes, "Mom, Dad, do you see whats going on with that crystal?"

Marceline looked over at Finn, "Yeah. What about you, Finn?"

Finn nodded, "Yep, me to. What's going on with that thing?"

Flynn looked over at the Thief King, who had jumped down to the street, taking a shortcut through a bazaar, "Do you remember about a week ago when Drake and I fought that gold dude who was oppressing the Soft People? He had something in his chest like that, and it was even absorbing a red mist like that one, except that his mist came from live sacrificing, not stealing."

Finn grit his teeth, "Well, we'll have to ask him about it... but first, let's make sure he can't run away anymore!"

The hero thrust his new mechanical arm out, shooting the fist off, the metal fist still connected to his arm with a long chain.

The fist hit the Thief King in the kneecap, making the skeleton fall over, dropping his crystal. Finn's fist retracted back on his arm.

The Thief King stood, grabbing at the crystal, only for a ninja in glasses to run by and snatch it up, returning to the shadows. Marceline acted quickly and flew after the ninja.

The Thief King slammed his fist on the ground, screaming in rage. Finn tackled Thief King to the ground, the two undead kings wrestling around.

They both flipped to their feet, the Thief King drawing a dagger and stabbing at Finn. Finn blocked the slab with his mechanical arm.

Flynn floated their, watching. There wasn't really much else for him to do, really. "Come on, dad! Show him who's boss!"

Finn spun around, delivering an uppercut to the thieving monarch's jaw, sending him flying into the air. Finn raised his robotic arm up, two small rockets flying out of the top of his wrist and hitting the Thief King dead on, exploding him to tiny pieces.

Flynn flew over, giving his father a fist-bump.

Finn rubbed his mechanical arm, "I'll have to get you something extra special for your birthday because of this bad boy."

Flynn chuckled. His mother then floated towards them, the huge crystal in tow. "So, what do we do with this thing?"

Suddenly, a smoking skull fell to the ground between the tree of them. It was Thief King's.

It groaned in pain, "Y-yo-ou won't-t get away with this! My Lord Bosewicht will crush you like the tiny worms that you are!"

Flynn looked down at the skull, "Who is Bosewicht? I killed your big-ass golden buddy and destroyed his crystal too... so you might as well tell me."

The skull's jaw dropped, "You killed Goldarad? Heh... narcissistic bastard had it coming... an-and about Lord Bosewicht..."

Before the skull could finish, a knife came out of nowhere, hitting the skull dead on, breaking it to tiny pieces.

Flynn and his parents looked up at the top of a building in the direction of where the knife came from. Standing atop the building, basking in the weak sunlight that escaped through the top of the turtle shell, was a tall man wrapped up in a black cape. He also wore a black, wide rim hat, which he gave a friendly tip, exposing the mask that covered his face: a bone white, grinning face with sharp teeth and empty black voids for eyes.

Marceline pointed up at him, "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

The man didn't respond. He simply took out another knife and threw it at the crystal, causing it to shatter into a million tiny pieces.

The man twirled his cape around his body, and like that, he had vanished.

Marceline looked down at the fragments in her hands, "Who was that guy...?"


	8. Teasers

**This chapter is basically a teaser and intro for a few future chapters. **

* * *

Flynn, holding his cousin as an umbrella, knocked on the door to the Keeper's library. Soon, the little yellow man opened the door and smiled, "Ah, Flynn, the Vampire Prince, and the son of Finn. What can I do for you?"

Flynn reached into his pocket, pulling out a shard of crystal, "This shard of crystal belonged to the reanimated corpse of the Thief King. Back when it was whole, he used it to absorb some kind of red mist that emanated from when people stole from each other in Turtle Shell City. After it broke, the crime rate took a nose dive... also, about a week ago, I fought some king of golden shelled demon that had something similar in his chest, except instead of red mist from stealing, it absorbed red mist that came off of sacrificed soft people. What do you think?"

Keeper took the shard, examined it closely, tapped his finger on it to test how thick it was, and finally, took a sniff, before looking back at Flynn, "I'll have to look it up. I'll call you back on it later."

Drake smiled, "Thanks, Keeper."

Flynn and Drake then flew off, waving good-bye to the small wizard.

* * *

Simon sat his desk, hastily writing down notes. His wife, Bubblegum, came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and giving him a peck on his cheek, "So, what are you doing, Simon?"

Petrikov sighed and ran a hand through his wife's gummy hair, kissing her back, "Well, I've come to some realizations lately. Back when I was the Ice King, I wrote about gender-reversed versions of all of us and our friends, but containing some differences... like Jake being a cat, Finn being older, and myself being a water nymph that raised Jake's alternate dimensional half ... but maybe it wasn't just my imagination. I remember actually seeing them, but not being able to interact with them. What does that sound like?"

QB smiled, "Wizard eyes?"

Simon raised his pencil in the air, "Exactly! I theorize that there's an entire alternate dimension with gender-swapped versions of ourselves living there... I just need to find out if it really exists..."

* * *

Lemon Gum waked through her darkened lab, dragging a corpse behind her. It was the remains of Joseph Toast. She handed off the body to one of her Lemon Hunters.

Suddenly, one of her more intelligent creations, her stead, a combination of a rainicorn and lemon horse, came up behind her. Her name was Lemonbow, and she looked like any other rainicorn, except her horn was barbed with stinging poison and had the ability to spray acid. Her body was also pure yellow instead of rainbow colored as well.

"Why'd you kill him?" Lemonbow asked Lemon Gum. Lemon Gum looked at the hybrid and smiled, "Because I didn't need him. I have the formula, and it's only a matter of time before we're set for life."

* * *

It was a wild night in the Candy Kingdom. The Scream Queens had come to town, and they now had Finn the Vampire King in the band, who's computer voice had managed to adapt along with Finn's changing vocal cords, giving him one of the best singing voices in Ooo.

In the front row sat Flynn, Kinuski, Drake, and Kelia and Guy's son, Grant, who was a dark-skinned vampire with his father's unruly hair, which he had dyed blue. He had several lip piercings and a snake tattoo on his left forearm. He wore a black rocker shirt with a winged skull for the design and ragged jeans.

Grant looked over at his friends, "You know, we could start our own band."

Flynn looked over at his fellow vampire, "You serious?"

Grant shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'm good with keyboarding, Drake is good with an electric guitar, you're good with a bass and singing, and Kinuski rocks at drums."

Kinuski smiled, "Thanks. My dad taught me."

Grant leaned back in his chair, sucking the red from some licorice, "Yeah, I don't like to brag, but we could rock pretty hard... hard enough to go up against our parents in the upcoming rock competition, I dare say."

Drake smiled, "That's mondo cool! But we need a band name..."

Flynn smirked, "Dude, we haven't even had a single practice altogether. Let's think up some names on our own then meet up next week to decide and practice."

Just as the Scream Queens brought their song to a close, the teens all put their hands in a pile and swore to win rock competition together.

* * *

Marceline rubbed her head, laying back in bed. Finn walked over and rubbed her shoulder, "Marcy... do you really think something happened to your dad?"

Tears streamed from her eyes, "Of course something happened to him! As soon as I blamed him for kidnapping Penn, he changed the ritual to get into the Night O' Sphere! And now, over 15 years without contact, there's some NEW powerful demon running around?"

Finn clenched his fist, "I don't know who this Bosewicht guy is, or if he's the new King of Evil, but as soon as we find him, we're gonna get some answers out of him, alright?"

Marceline smiled softly, pulling her husband in for a kiss.

* * *

A goat-like demon with green bat wings walked into a fiery room. This room used to be the Hunson Abadeer's throne room, but it was now the throne room for the new King of Evil, someone who had quickly won over the demonic hordes with his fair treatment for lower-class monsters and lofty promises to invade the surface for more territory... right after he had killed Hunson.

The man sitting at the throne's face was masked in shadow, but you could see his blue and red eyes glow in the darkness. He wore a brown trench coat, navy blue shirt, black slacks, and cowboy boots. His belt buckle had a skull design, witch, for whatever reason, the goat-demon found unnerving.

The man smiled, "What do you need, my loyal servant?"

The goat-demon gulped, "Uh-we- well, sir... Goldarad and Thief King have been... killed..."

The man's eyes shot open, "WHAT?!"

The demon backed up, "I- I'm sorry, Lord Bosewicht... their crystals were destroyed as well..."

Bosewicht, without moving from his throne, shot two purple beams from his eyes, hitting the demon in the chest and frying it from the inside out.

The demon gave a gurgle of pain before falling to the ground, dead as a door knob.

"Don't you think that was a bit rash? He was only breaking the news. It wasn't like it was his fault." said a high-pitched voice from the shadowy corner of the room.

The King of Evil scoffed, "Yeah, but he was of little to no importance, and I had to take it out on someone in the immediate area... would you have preferred it to be yourself, Peppermint?"

Peppermint Butler stepped out from the corner of the room, frowning, "So, what are we going to do about it?"

Bosewicht tilted his head back, laughing, "If it's the same man that's doing it, I'll make sure he gets his. There's no reason to go dirty my hands taking out that worthless surface trash."

Peppermint Butler laughed, "Who do you think it is, my lord? Finn, possibly?"

Bosewicht growled, "Even if it's not, I'll make sure that hero, his wife, and son go deaf from their own shrieks of pain. After we collect enough negative karma to advance to the next stage of our plan, of course. Don't want to count our eggs only for those goody-goods to smash 'em, eh?"

Peppermint Butler smiled darkly and chuckled with his master.

* * *

**So, please, leave behind suggestions for what songs will used in the rock competition, and what Flynn's band should be named. **


	9. Trade Off

Lemon Gum stood with her back against a large rock. She agreed to meet the buyer at that location at midnight. It was currently 11:58.

Beside the rock there were several truckloads of Enhancer O. Lemonbow flew up next to her, "So, where is that creepy little guy?"

"It's rude to talk about people like that..."

The two sour girls looked up to the top of the rock, to see Peppermint Butler standing there.

He jumped down, landing on his feet. He looked back towards them, "So, I trust those trucks are filled with Enhancer O?"

Lemonbow flew over and lifted the hatches on the trucks, exposing crates of the stuff. Peppermint Butler snapped his finger, and in a puff of smoke, about 10 red demons appeared, picking up the crates and setting them down, then prying them open and checking the contents.

Peppermint Butler walked up between the Lemon girls, arms folded behind his back, "Not that I don't trust you, but it's standard protocol to check the merchandize before the cash trade off, yes?"

LG smiled, "Yes, I suppose so."

Peppermint Butler smiled back, "You know, with your genius, you could come work for my lord. He pays very well, and lets just say, you don't want to be in Ooo after we've finished our plans."

"Plans, huh? Sounds interesting!"

The demons, Peppermint Butler, Lemon Gum, and Lemonbow looked up at a large cliff side to see Flynn the Vampire Prince floating in front of the crescent moon, his rainidog cousin seated atop his shoulder.

Peppermint growled, "KILL HIM!"

The red demons responded, their bat-like expanded outwards as they took to the air. Drake jumped off his cousin's shoulder and transformed into a ball, which Flynn kicked, bouncing off 5 of the demons and sending them falling to the ground, Drake finishing the attack by falling onto Pep Butts.

Two of the demons flew up to Flynn, growling. They thrust their palms out out at a rapid rate, but even the both of them throwing a full speed assault, they couldn't even manage to land a blow on the Vampire Prince.

Lemon Gum tried to back up and run, but before she could, she heard a gruff voice behind her, "Stop! Lemon Gum, you're under arrest!"

She looked beind herself to see about 30 toasts guards armed with assault rifles and shotguns, headed by Cpt. Eggo, who was brandishing his toaster-like weapon at her.

Lemon Gum raised her hands in the air with a smile. When a toast guard came up to put cuffs on her, she dropped a small flash grenade, stunning them. She took the opportunity to hop onto Lemonbow and run, only for an icy blast to freeze Lemonbow's bottom half to the ground, preventing take off.

* * *

Flynn broke a demon's neck and spun around, slashing another one in half with his ax-bass. He smirked. '_Five down, five to go.'_

That's when he looked over and saw Kinuski freeze that weird, yellow rainicorn to the ground.

He frowned and flew over to her, "Kinuski, I thought your parents said you couldn't help us! It's too dangerous!"

She huffed and crossed her arms, "Hey, I can handle myself just find."

Lemon Gum hopped off of Lemonbow while she turned around, shooting acid out of her horn and melting the ice entrapping herself with it.

Lemon Gum smirked, "I hate to interrupt your little lovers quarrel, but I'll be leaving now."

Flynn turned away from Kinuski and narrowed his eyes at the lemon girl, "You're not going anywhere but prison, you twisted bitch!"

The red-headed lemon woman laughed, "Is that so? Lemonbow, lets show these punks who they're dealing with!"

The hybrid nodded and sprayed acid out of her horn at the two teens, but they managed to dodge out of the way.

The Toast Guards and Cpt. Eggo rushed to aid Kinuski and Flynn, but a 15-ft. Lemon Hunter wielding a battle ax intercepted them. The toast guards shot at the creature, but to no effect, it's skin was as tough as steel.

It swung it's battle-ax around, taking out a large majority of guards in one swing. Eggo jumped back, taking his toaster-like cannon off his back. With a battle cry, he fired, and out shot two circular disks of energy. One hit the beast in the shoulder, the other in the eye.

Eggo looked back at his men, "Get all the injured outta here, and call for back up! I'll hold this thing off!"

The guards did as they were told, and Eggo charged his weapon once again, pointing it at the enraged beast.

Meanwhile, Drake was fighting Peppermint Butler, the little candy throwing punches and kicks at the dog with shocking speed and strength. Drake however, was too strong for the little candy, and transformed his fist into a hammer, knocking the the butler back.

Peppermint Butler landed on his back, groaning in pain. Drake grew three times his size and taunted the circular butler, "Come on! That all you got?!"

Peppermint got up, dusting himself off and laughing. He smiled, "Foolish mutt. I'll show how weak you really are."

The butler seemed to scream in pain, several cracks appearing along his body. The candie's eyes turned pitch black, his pupils becoming pure red.

He huffed, apparently exhausted in drawing out his own power, "You like that? Well, it's not even my full strength, but it's more then enough to crush you like the worm you are."

* * *

Lemon Gum drew her pistol, taking aim at Kinuski. Kinuski quickly created an ice shield and blocked the gunfire.

Flynn flew at Lemon Gum to clean her clock, but Lemonbow flew at Flynn, slamming her elongated body into the vampire's. Flynn rebounded in the air, looking down to see Lemonbow charging at him, horn first.

Flynn quickly moved out of the way, and while Lemonbow passed him, he grabbed onto her tail. Lemonbow cried out in surprise as Flynn began spinning her around, then throwing her at the giant lemon creature that was battling Cpt. Eggo.

The lemon monster was so busy crushing the waffle between his hands, he didn't notice the lemon rainicorn hit his ankles, her body then involuntarily wrapping around his legs. Flynn flew at the lemon creature, knocking it down with a kick.

* * *

The remaining 5 demons were watching the carnage unfold from a cliff side.

"So, whadda we do?" asked one to the rest.

One began flapping his wings, "Well, I don't know about you fellas, but I'm tired of working for that little runt of a candy. Later!"

As the deserter flew off, another stood, "OK: lets take care of that vampire. That lemon girl is none of our concern and I'm sure Peppermint can handle himself. Let's go!"

* * *

As the demons flew towards Flynn, Lemon Gum began walking towards the ice shield Kinuski was hiding behind, unloading another magazine into it.

Lemon Gum smirked, "Can't hide behind that thing forever!"

Once she was a sufficient distance away, LG pulled out a grenade, pulling the pin on it and tossing it over the shield. She ducked and put her hands over her head as the frag exploded, sending shards of ice and dirt flying every which-way.

She looked over and was surprised to see there was no body.

"Over here, moron!"

Lemon Gum spun around and pointed her pistol at the ice girl, only for it to be knocked out of her hand and froze over by an icy black from Kinuski.

LG growled and pulled out a knife, rushing at the Candy Princess.

* * *

Atop the cliff-side overlooking the battle, the man with a mask of a grinning demon stood, his cape wrapped around his tall, imposing body.

"I might have to step in if things keep going south..." he said to himself, watching Flynn take on the four flying demons at once, who weren't even giving the prince time to draw one of his weapons.

But then he looked over at Drake, who was being mercilessly beat by the powered up Peppermint Butler.

He smirked underneath his mask, "OK, rainidog, I'll help you first."

He jumped into the night sky, his cape flapping about him, exposing his full-body, black suit. The man landed in front of Peppermint Butler, and kicked the evil candy into the cliff-side he was standing on a moment ago.

Drake, who was caked in blood and dirt from his beating, looked up at the mystery man. It appeared to be the same guy Flynn told him about when he went to Thief City.

"Who... are you?" asked the hybrid, staring up at his imposing figure.

The man looked down at the colorful dog, "You don't need to know."

Drake looked confused, "But... I have to call you something, right?"

"Call me whatever you wish, Drake."

The dog looked down at the man's boots, "But... I don't know anything about you... except that you were black and a grinning mask..."

The man tipped his hat up, raising said grinning mask in the air, "Well then,... how about you call me... Grinner?"


	10. Stay Away

The man calling himself Grinner tossed his cape around his body, teleporting over to Kinuski, who was having a knife fight with Lemon Gum with her own, self-generated ice knife.

Lemon Gum around and took a stab at the ice girl, only for Grinner to appear at her side and catch her wrist.

Lemon Gum's eyes popped open, "What the fu-"

She never finished her curse, for the man broke her arm with his knee, making her drop her knife. The lemon girl fell to her knees, grabbing her broken arm and crying out in pain. Grinner, stoic as usual, chopped her neck, knocking her out.

Grinner looked up at Flynn, only to see the demon's corpses fall to the earth. Flynn floated down, standing in front of the mystery man.

Kinuski smiled at him, "Thanks, Mr..."

"Grinner, is fine." he said, looking towards her.

Flynn narrowed his eyes, "So, why are you wearing that mask...? And why are you helping me? Do you have some sort of beef with this Bosewicht guy?"

A frown formed under his mask, "You don't need to know. But whatever you do, stay AWAY from Bosewicht. He's too strong for you, your father, and your mother. I could even imagine Billy in his prime would be no match for him."

Flynn frowned, "Look, my dad is as strong as Billy was in his prime... with some back-up, I'm sure this guy couldn't be to much of a problem..."

The masked man snapped, "You hard-headed fool! Even if your father and his friends took him all on at once, he would still crush them... even if their power surpassed his."

Flynn clenched his fist, "What do you mean?!"

Grinner turned away, "I've already said to much. Just keep destroying his crystals and lackeys, and I'll handle the big man himself."

The masked man twirled the cape around his body, disappearing once again into the crisp, night air.

Flynn grabbed at him, but only managed to clench his fist around the empty space where he was just a moment ago.

Drake looked up at Flynn, "Flynn... do you think that guy might be..."

Flynn's face clenched up, "Penn? I- I don't know..."

Kinuski looked over at them curiously, "Who's Penn?"

Flynn's fingernails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists even tighter, "He- he's- my b-brother..."

Flynn was beginning to get chocked up, a tear streaming from one of his red eyes. Kinuski put her hands to her mouth, "Flynn... what happened to him...?"

He looked up at the crescent moon, "He was kidnapped when he was 5... I never even got a chance to meet him. My parents hate talking about it... they didn't even tell me until I was 11... but, I suppose they had a good reason for waiting so long..."

Tears streamed out of Kinuski's pink eyes, feeling only a fraction of the pain her friend and crush was feeling, "I- I'm so sorry, Flynn."

Drake snuggled up to Flynn's leg, "It's okay, Kinuski. I only pray to Glob that really was my brother..."

Suddenly, Flynn heard a voice, "H-hey... not to sound rude here, but c-can ya help me?"

They looked over at the fallen Lemon Hunter, who had killed itself when it fell atop it's own ax. Trapped under it's huge corpse where Cpt. Eggo and the unconscious Lemonbow.

They rushed over to help, not noticing that one of the demon's corpse had got up, having faked the severity of his injury and feigned death. That demon looked over at where Peppermint Butler was. Gone. Then he looked over to the heros, and realized he would probably be killed on sight, due to his whole 'being a demon' situation.

So, while the heros where busy, the demon flew over to the crates, picked up as much Enhancer O as he could carry, and stealthily made his way off.

* * *

Peppermint Butler walked into the Night O' Sphere's throne room, where his master sat, his face hidden by shadow as usual, but Peppermint could still make out his grin.

Peppermint growled, "What's so funny?"

Bosewicht chuckled, "You failed, Peppermint. Due to your loyalty, I'll forgive you this time, but next time, I won't be so forgiving. Now, we won't be able to power up our soldiers with the Enhancer O, but we could still use that Lemon Gum girl..."

Peppermint frowned, "Do- do you want me to break her out from prison...?"

Bosewicht's grin faded, "After that little fiasco? I wouldn't let you pour my wine. I'll do it myself."


	11. Plans

Lemon Gum was sunk her face into her cuffed hands. She and Lemonbow had been arrested, and were now crammed into the back of an armored police car.

"Where did we go wrong, Lemonbow?" she asked her sour stead.

Lemonbow, who had on chains and a cork on her horn, snorted, "We tried to sell a bunch of hopped up orange juice to a demon king so he could juice up his soldiers..."

Lemon Gum groaned and slammed her head against the back of the metal wall behind her.

"Hey, shut the fruit up!" called a rookie bagel who was riding shotgun while a Lieutenant Pancake drove them to prison.

That's when she heard another loud banging, the breaking of glass, and at last, two simultaneous shrieks, as the car spun out of control and hit a tree, causing the two lemon girls in the back to slam against the walls.

Lemonbow peaked her head up, "What was that?!"

Her question was answered when the armored car's back doors where ripped clean off, and standing there, was a man in a red, demonic helmet.

Lemongum took a look at the man's clothes; a brown trench coat, skull-belt buckle, and cowboy boots, and recognized him as the man who hired her and Toast Princess for the Enhancer O project in the first place, Bosewicht.

"Hello, ladies." he said, putting a pale hand up against his hip.

Lemon Gum narrowed her eyes at the strange man, "What do you want, Bosewicht?"

He gave a chuckle, "What, do you want me to leave you two sour-pusses rotting in prison? No way. You owe me for failing me. Besides, a great mind like yours is a terrible thing to waste..."

He helped her out of the truck, gliding his hand across her breast along the way, "... and a fine woman such as yourself is an even worse thing to waste..."

Her cheeks turned a dark yellow upon the unwanted contact. She narrowed her eyes in fury and kneed the man in the gut, only for the demon to release a small giggle, "Wow... sexy, smart, and feisty?"

Her cheeks burned in fury, "So, you freed me to be your sex slave?"

Her laughed again, "Oh, no, no... I have succubi for that. I want you as my head scientist, because most demons are as dumb as rocks, and even the smart ones are only good with magic or dirty politics... I need someone with SCIENTIFIC brain power."

She raised her cuffed hands in the air, glaring at the demon, "So... what now? Do you want to continue with the Enhancer O project?"

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, "Na. I know when to cut my losses. Playing poker with high-brow demons from the age of 10 will teach you that lesson the hard way. Come on, sour-cheeks, wanna come crash at my pad for while? I'll pay you good gold, and give you the finest in catering, and a warm bed to sleep in. And, spare you the fate of what will soon fall upon the rest of Ooo."

She smirked a bit, "Fine. But you better have taught your lackeys how to treat a lady."

He raised his hand in the air, a pith-black sword with a red aura appearing in his palm, "Don't worry. They're potty trained-"

He suddenly swung his sword around at a blinding speed, expertly cutting off the two girl's chains, "-well, most of em', any way."

He swung his sword in the air behind him, ripping open a portal to the Night O' Sphere's castle. He stepped inside, motioning for the two ladies to follow him.

"Think we can trust this guy?" asked Lemonbow to her master. LG sighed, "I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

The lemon girl stepped into the portal, her flying stead floating in behind her.

* * *

Flynn had gathered all his family and friends to his tree-house to explain the situation. His uncle Hake had come too, even though he was to old to adventure or fight anymore. Jake was more rotund, his hair starting to gray. His wife, Lady Rainicorn had been aging as well, her colors becoming duller, her face developing wrinkles, and now having to where glasses like her own mother.

Jake's second litter was there as well... Joshua Jr., who looked just like Drake, except he had light purple fur instead of yellow and a longer body. Lady II looked like her mother, except her face was yellow.

He had also invited the Scream Queens, BMO, Nepter, Simon and Bonnibel, Kinuski, Lemon Hope, and Grant.

Jake, who sitting on the couch, frowned, "That- that's insane... do you really think that Grinner dude could be your brother?"

Flynn's face formed a scowl, "I dunno... but we need to find this guy soon. We all need to find out about Bosewicht, Peppermint and their plans so we can put a stop to them..."

BMO raised his hand, "Yo! BMO has an idea!"

Simon looked over at him, "What is it, BMO?"

BMO smiled, "If we can destroy all of the bad guy's crystals, we could lure him out! Then, we could all dog-pile and wrestle!"

Finn smiled, patting the little computer on the head, "That's cute, BMO. But I don't think Bosewicht would make for a very good wrestling partner..."

Bubblegum spoke up, "But, his plan to lure him out is valid."

Nepter rolled around the room, "Oh! Oh! I know, creator!"

Finn smiled down at Nepter, "What is it, Nepter?"

Nepter spun his single arm around, "We could do what BMO said, but instead of wrestling I could throw some poison pie at him!"

Everyone in the room shared a laugh, until Simon wiped a tear from his eye, "OK, OK... I think I know how we'll be able to find these crystals."

Kinuski looked over at her father, "How, dad?"

He smiled, adjusting his glasses, "We could always ask Stormo!"

Bubblegum puffed, "Simon, you know that he's locked in a mind-battle with Goliad!"

Simon smiled, pulling out a crystal-like device. He tapped it a little bit, and it shined a pink light on the floor, eventually showing an image of a flower.

"This is the rare psych flower," he explained, "it can boost a physic's abilities for a short while... if we can put it's essence into a syringe, we could inject it into Stormo to tip the battle in his favor."

Jake smiled from ear to ear, "That's great! But where will we get one...?"

Simon scratched his chin, "OK... Finn, how about you and Marceline go get the flower, and the rest of us will hold down the fort."

Marceline smiled,"Sounds like a plan, Simon."


	12. Meet Mez

Flynn flew through the skies of the Candy Kingdom, a druken Kinuski in his arms. The legal drinking age for citizens of the Candy Kingdom was 18, and unfortunately for Flynn, it was her 18th birthday yesterday and she decided to go all out the next day.

He landed on a balcony of the Candy Castle and entered, entering her bedroom. He walked over to her blue-sheeted bed, setting her down and tucking her in.

"Night, Kinuski." he said, before turning around to fly out of her room. "*hic* gud night, Flynn..." she responded before drifting off into sleep.

He smiled before jumping off the balcony, and flying over to another nearby one, where two sphinx-like creatures were locked in silent combat.

Flynn looked over between Stormo and Goliad. He would love to chop of Goliad's head and free his brother, but interrupting their battle could result in both of their deaths.

He sighed and transformed into a small bat like creature, flying above the buildings of the Candy Kingdom, returning to his home.

That's when Flynn spotted two figures in an alley. He recognized one. It was the Flame Prince, Infernos. He was the son of Flame Queen and the Rock King. Unfortunately, Infernos took after his grandfather, Flame King.

Infernos wore a black suit of armor with a gem on it's chest piece. He had a flaming Mohawk that ended at a red-gem on his forehead.

As Flynn got closer, he realized that Infernos was shouting at some girl. She was wearing a torn pair of brown skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a studded choker on her neck. Her skin was a light-green and she had short white-hair that reached down to her shoulders.

Flynn landed in the alley, transforming back into his human state. He narrowed his eyes at Infernos, "Hey! What's going on here?!"

Infernos growled, a flame developing around his hand, "Get lost, ya flying rodent. This is between me and my whore."

Flynn barred his fangs and smiled, "You shouldn't talk to ladies like that, sparky." Infernos grit his teeth together, "What did you just say to me...? I'll roast you, bat-boy!"

He tossed a fire-ball at Flynn, who back-flipped out of the way. Infernos thrust his arms out at a rapid rate, shooting a multitude of fire-balls at the vampire. Flynn drew his ax-bass, spinning it around with both hands, snuffing out the flaming balls before they hit him.

Infernos screamed in rage and slammed his fist against the pavement, pillars of fire shooting up from the ground beneath Flynn.

The girl gasped as Flynn was consumed by the raging inferno. The Flame Prince laughed, thinking his opponent was nothing but ash.

However, Flynn jumped out of the fire, covered in several burns and his clothes singed. He drew his sword, taking a swing at the fire-elemental. Infernos grunted and blocked the slash with his gauntlet, then kicking he sword out of Flynn's hand.

Flynn threw a punch at Infernos, but the fir-elemental caught his fist, gripping it tightly, then throwing his own punch at the vampire, but Flynn caught his fist as well.

They stood their like that, growling at each other, seeing who could squeeze the others hand until their bones broke. However, the green girl behind them drew a wand and pointed it at Infernos, "Aquas!" she shouted, a large ball of water shooting out from the tip of the wand and soaking the evil flame prince.

Infernos cried in pain, falling to his knees. Flynn grabbed the sides of his head and delivered a knee to his face, knocking him out and breaking his nose.

Flynn looked over at the witch girl, "Thanks. What's your name?"

The girl seemed to smiled a bit, "Mez... who- who are you?"

The vampire smiled softly, "Flynn."

They shared a smile, until Flynn noticed she had a black eye and bad burns on her arms. "Hey! What did that bastard do to you?!"

She sniffled a bit, "He- he said I was looking at other guys, so he 'taught me a lesson'." Flynn grit his teeth, looking down at the unconscious body of Infernos, "He's lucky I don't kill him..."

She lifted her wand up, "It's okay... I know healing spells..." The girl pointed her wand at Flynn and covered his body with a white-light from the wand, helping heal his burns and stitch up his clothes.

Flynn laughed, "Wow! That's incredible!" Mez smiled, pointing the wand at herself and doing the same thing.

Flynn picked up his sword, putting back at his side, "So, what are you going to do now?"

She sighed, "Go home to my parents, I guess."

Flynn smiled pulling in for hug, "Uh- so, you wanna hang out some time?"

She smiled softly, "Yeah, I would. Bye, Flynn." They exchanged phone numbers and Flynn flew off into the night, returning home.

Infernos sat up, rubbing his broken nose,"OW! Why did the bastard break my nose?!"

The girl's eye twitched, "Oh, stop being such a sis, Infernos. We have Flynn in our clutches now, and soon, we'll have his father as well!"


End file.
